The One That Falls
by Pickachu
Summary: The last moments together are often the saddest...*Warning character death* (Re-uploaded)
1. Chapter 1

"Guys!" Izzy said as she ran down the institution halls, bursted through the library doors "downtown,greater demons, It's your turn grab your gear and go!" She ran out before anyone could say anything.

"Wow" Clary said as they stood, in front of them lay nine greater demons " I've never seen so many at once." she said pulling out her weapons, jace did as well. "yeah well I would like not to stare at them anymore if you don't mind... would you like to do the honors?" he said pointing his blade at the demons a smirk dawned on his face " I would love to" she said as she began to fight. One slash, two slashes, three slashes 'god where is this things weak spot?' clare thought as she dodged one of the claws of the greater demon.

She keep fighting it but over time she grew more tired. The greater demon slash again this time she couldn't dodge it "ahhhh!" Clary cried in pain as she fell to the floor the cut on her thigh throbbing with pain. "Clary!" Jace yelled as he finish of one of the greater demons, he ran towards her finishing off the demon as he did so. "damn it…" Jace trailed off as he examined the cut that decorated her thigh. Pulling out his steel he drew a healing ruin only to have it fade only seconds after. 'oh raziel..greater demon poison' Jace afraid for clary tried to pick her up but this only cause clary to hiss in pain "Don't pick me up please don't pick me up!" clary said as her breath grew more labored her vision grew more blurred by the minute. " Well I can't leave you here to die!" jace said as he tried again only to have her hiss in pain once more. "Jace...please," she said setting her hand on his face using her thumb to wipe away the single tear that rolled down his face. " don't let go of me." She said laying her head against his chest, He looked around, his eyes wide in fear and worry,his hope slipping away by the no way out o this with out hurting his beloved, he gave in. "I'll never let you go." He promised and he didn't. He held her, Whispering sweet nothings in to her ear " it's okay, you'll be fine." kissed her, gently rubbing small circles on her back, he did anything he could to ease her pain. and the whole time the demons sat there watching the couples last moments together, then it happened; her final breath.

Jace sat there holding clary letting the tears stream down his face, his body shook as he cried. pleading to raziel to bring her back "please, please." He looked up,staring at the demons that now gathered around him. His vision blurred with tears, He looked in there eyes. A look of hungry and...pity glazed their eyes. Pity? Anger boiled inside him,He didn't want their pity! he wanted his angel back! He wanted the love of his life back! He stood up, carefully laying clary down, And pulled out his daggers. His eyes ablaze with anger and hatered. as her stood they could see a golden and red aroua around him, he radated hate and disgust. He only spoke on word but it said so much more. "Run"

And run they did, as fast as they could the demons ran afraid of the wrath of a broken Jonathan Herondale. But no demon could out run him, he slaughtered them until only one remand. As Jace back the filthy demon into a corner he spoke, his words laced with venom and hatered. "Run, tell your disusting kind of this night, the night that Clary Fairchild died. The night Jonathan Herondale will bring your kind into a hell that will make you fear the name Jonathan herondale." And at this the demon ran away. Jace dropped to his knees tears stinging his eyes, every musle in his body screamed at him to just give up. But he stood once more and walked to Clary picking her up a if she was a fragile glass doll and walked out to the he entered alec saw clarys lifeless body in jace's arms " What happened?!" Alec yelled. " MAGNUS!" he screamed running to his room." What Alexander!? you better have a damn god reason waking me u-" his eyes widened as he saw Clary in Jace's arms "Jace...what the hell happened?, never mind get her one to couch i'll grab my stuff." he said sprinting back to alec's room. Jace layered her down gently pushing a blood red strand of her hair out of her face. "Jace get out of the room now I cant have anyone in here when I do this okay?" Magnus said as he put his hands on her temples blue sparks coming from his hands." . !" Jace ran out the door slamming it shut behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Outside the door stood the Wayland brothers, one in fear the other broken. The oldest brother stood eyes wide, fear trickling down his spin as he stared at the heavy oak door that lead to the living room were his beloved was playing with life or death. "J-Jace what happened?! Is she dead?..." He asked his brother as he attempted to look him in the eyes. Jace didn't respond he only leaned against the door, slowly sliding down.

A loud thump followed by a cry of sorrow pasted his lips. Tears flowed down his cheeks as he cried once more, He couldn't hold back the cries of sorrow and pain as he shook and curled into himself.

Alec gently tugged on his little brothers shoulder, turn him around and pulling him to his chest hugging him. A few minutes passed before a scared Izzy ran in, looking around frantically. When she spotted her brothers together embraced in a hug, her eyes softened. She walked over to them, and gently tapped Alec's shoulder. he looked up his eyes now rimed with tears as he started to see how much pain his brother was in. , "What do you need Izzy?" He said his voice soft and Alec spoke Jace cries seemed to quiet down to almost nothing . "I heard that Clary was hurt is she okay?" she asked looking at the state Jace was in. "I don't know..".

Silents swept across the room as the siblings sat together waiting, hoping that fate wasn't this cruel.

Magnus placed his hands at clary's temples as he created sparks "Common clary you got this girl!" he said as the blue sparks channeled into her head. No responds. He moved his hand to do CPR. Nothing. Mangus ran into his closet, searching the rows upon rows of different types of potion that he had.

"Ah ha!" he said grabbing a round bottle, filled with what seemed to be liquid gold. He ran back to Clary and careful place a drop of the golden substance on her chest right above her heart and on her forehead well chanting in Latin.

What seemed to be a golden light retreaded from Clary as Maugnus chanting got louder and he finished he stared at her, hoping, praying for her to be alive. ...Nothing. Tears welded up in Magnus eyes as it hit him full force, "She's gone..." Walking over to her, he clean off the blood, potion and Ichor that decorated her milky white skin. a tear ran down his cheek as he remembered all the times he fogged her mind so she couldn't see the shadow hunter world. He had seen her grow up right in front of her. He had been there when she was at his party looking for Simon because he drank that fairy drink, he was there when she trained to become one of only shadow hunters that was able to walk into hell and come back. He was there for nearly everything.

And now he was there for her death.

As the door opened the siblings looked up seeing mangus. His eyes brimming with tears, a frown graced his face as he spoke. "She's gone." he said. Closing his eyes tears running down his face, "I'm sorry. I tried what I could to bring her back." he wrapped his arms around himself as his lover came over and embraced him in a hug. Izzy stood up stomping her foot.

"No she's not dead! S-She cant be...". The middle child stood, no words escaped from the stone mask that was now hid his emotions. As he walked to mangus he took out his wallet and pulled out some hundreds.  
"Thank you for you serves magnus I appreciate your attempt to bring Clarissa back." He said as he handed mangus the money. "J-Jace I couldn't take this this is way over how much I normal charge." he said looking at the money in his hand. " I insist, you've done so much. Thank you."  
At he turned around and went to his bedroom.

(One week later...)

Jace sat at the bar, a shot of rum in front of him as he watch the heated group of people dance infront of him. A smell of sulfur pasted his nose as a red headed male walked by with a brenatte and a blond. He took a the shot of rum as he left a five on the counter. Standing up he followed them.

.When he final found them again they walked in to a private room,As he entered He noticed the room had almost no light, And It reaked of sulfur and cheap three demons or what he amused were demons were all seated on a love seat.A few feet in front of them a pentagram that had demonic writing around it and what little light in the room came from the black candles a light around it. "Oh good you decided to join us after all." said the male as he geusted at the cushioned seat a few feet in front of jace. "Have a seat Herondale, I think you should listen to what I have to offer." he said smiling a smile that seemed a bit to wide.

Jace noticed that his eyes were bright yellow,And looked as if they were snake eyes. "No thanks, I prefer to stand." Jace said as crossed his arms daggers still in hand. The male lifted his hands and shrugged his shoulders, "Alright but I warned you; Anyways back to the point. I want to make you a deal Jonathan." he said pointing at him. "I want you to work for me." he leaned back onto the love seat, letting the girls snuggle closer to him. "What?" Jace asked his mask still hiding his male chuckled "I want you to work for me Jonathan, and in exchange for your promise to be loyal to me, You can have this." He snapped his fingers. Suddunley the pentagram sprang to life, what looks like water rippled around it, the water like force lifted into the air until it created a barrier around the pentagram. the demonic writing glowed bright red as the sound of Latin chanting grew louder. A white orb glowed in the center of the pentagram, slowly taking form. Jace eyes widened as the the thing final took shape. "C-Clary?"


End file.
